


Came for the View

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, FFXV kinkmeme, M/M, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Sex Tape, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: In which Prompto finds out that his friends are banging each other.





	Came for the View

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I’m allowed to title my naughty stories with bad puns, okay? Fill for this [kinkmeme prompt.](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4747.html?thread=8991371#cmt8991371)

“It’ll be fine, Prompto. Just don’t forget to bring it back tomorrow,” Noctis said, eyes rolling as he tried his hardest to push Ignis’ laptop on Prompto. One that Prompto was frankly afraid to even look at, let alone touch. The damn thing probably cost more than the blond’s entire apartment, after all. He figured he’d likely smudge his fingerprints all over the surface and end up getting hunted down by the crownsguard with Iggy at its head, brandishing those lightning fast daggers. He was surprised Ignis had even offered in the first place, so surprised in fact that he hadn’t had the chance to respond (or refuse) before Ignis had walked away. Cue a few hours later and Noct had been sent to Prompto’s apartment to ‘deliver the goods’ so to speak. A blessing really, seeing as Prompto’s hand-me-down laptop was officially out of commission. It was just dead. It would not work. Changing the battery, changing the harddrive, hell gutting the entire damn thing wouldn’t have helped and Prompto didn’t really have the money for replacement parts. It was time to throw that fossil out and pray he could save up for a new one soon—soon being faraway after the ridiculous amount of money he’d blown on a new camera a couple weeks before. And Noctis couldn’t really spare his, being locked up in a national crisis…or something? Prompto couldn’t really remember what it was but it probably wasn’t anything nearly that bad. However, it meant Noct needed it for politics and he and Ignis both agreed to operate from that one and let Iggy’s be lent out for the short period Prompto needed it. For decidedly normal college stuff.

Unfortunately, Prompto was far more terrified of screwing up the royal advisor’s property than he was the crown prince’s. Mostly because the royal advisor could nail someone to their spot in fear from one glare and the crown prince, on the other side of the spectrum, was more like a disgruntled cat when he wasn’t feeling the best.

“But what if I mess it up or something?”

Noctis let out a long, exasperated sigh. “Prompto, you’re a tech-head. The only way you’d even remotely accomplish that would be if you were trying, and I doubt you’re gonna purposefully fuck up Ignis’ computer just so he can come here himself and chew you out for hours.”

“But! I don’t know, what if I trip and drop it??”

“Then he’ll ask if you’re alright and buy a new one. He’s not heartless, you know.”

Yeah… Prompto knew that. Ignis was a ridiculously caring person, to the point where he could be described as a bit of a mother hen. There wasn’t truly any doubt that Ignis would care about a computer over the wellbeing of a friend, especially when computers were replaceable and Ignis’ paycheck made Prompto’s look like pocket change. But it felt wrong in general for Prompto to touch something belonging such an important member of society. Ironic, considering he was best friends with the prince of Lucis and regularly stole said prince’s phone to play around on it while Noct wasn’t paying attention, but it felt different when Ignis took everything so seriously and Noct…well Noct took things seriously too, but not to the point where he wasn’t easy to get along with. Ignis was…it was hard to get a read on him sometimes. He had his moments, whether he was caring or whether he was coolly collected…hell, he even had his fun moments. Those were slowly becoming less and less alien to Prompto as he slowly started to remember that Ignis was only two years older than him. But then he’d never gotten on Iggy’s bad side, so…

“You’re sure this is okay?” Prompto asked one more time, just for good measure. Noctis was practically oozing with exasperation at this point, his mouth twisting into an unamused frown and his figure almost sagging. He shoved the laptop into Prompto’s hands, leaving him scrambling to get a good hold on it, before stepping back out of the doorway to Prompto’s apartment.

“Specs is the one who offered, so yes. I’m sure. Just set it down somewhere stable and work on your paper. If you’re really worried about pissing Specs off, don’t go snooping through his stuff. But I doubt you’ll do that anyway, so you’re good.”

And with that, and a wave, Noctis turned on his heel and left. Prompto had all night with the best laptop on the market to use for his Lucian Lit thesis, and all he had to do was not drop it, not spill anything on it, not break it, not give it a virus, not accidentally stumble across classified government information and not snoop. And he accomplished…most of that.

Not that he’d been meaning to snoop, not at all.

In fact, it all went pretty innocently for most of the rest of the evening. He’d spent two hours doing exactly what he was supposed to be doing. He was lounging on his couch, the old red one from his grandparents’ house that had been given to his parents and quickly passed along to him once he’d moved out, fingering absently at the rips in the fabric from his grandma’s cat. They lived clear on the other side of the city, so Prompto, without a car and with parents who were barely ever home, rarely saw them, but he was thankful they helped furnished his mostly bare apartment. He’d made out with a few good things from his old room, and his parents had bought him a few appliances brand new so he wouldn’t be complaining about old ones breaking on him months after having moved, but otherwise? Considering he’d just lost a laptop, it was easy to see where he was in terms of buying new things. Thankfully, it meant he only had one tv and it was in his room. His position on the couch in the living room meant he wasn’t going to be easily distracted. Or so he thought, really, because Prompto _was_ easily distracted. A by-product of having interest in photography, he guessed. He needed something constantly catching his eye, or he’d miss every good shot there was.

And as he typed away at his paper, switching between the thesis itself and the outline, he saved his work absentmindedly on his thumb drive. Except this laptop wasn’t accustomed to his thumb drive, so he actually had to maneuver from the documents pathway the laptop was typically sent to and over to his external storage in the side window. And that was when he’d noticed something odd. Not tremendously odd, in fact on any other computer it probably would’ve been inconsequential, a simple lazy mistake or unnoticed accident, but on Ignis’? It was doubtful that he would’ve accidentally created two documents folders, especially with both of them still named documents. One would figure if he needed a separate folder for important documents, he’d have called it such. In fact, he did. Just below the downloads folder was another desktop pathway labeled ‘important’. If anything, Prompto was starting to feel paranoid that he’d made that mistake himself somehow, pressing a key or stroking the touchpad without realizing. It was nonsensical, the back of his mind told him. He’d have noticed if he was creating a new folder, as it would have asked him to rename it in the first place, and would’ve prompted him to paste if he’d copied it. But irrationality fueled his next actions as he silently freaked out over having done something to Ignis’ computer that need not have been done.

So he clicked on it.

He knew, just knew, he’d find an empty folder and it would turn out that he actually had created a new folder accidentally. But on the off chance that this wasn’t the case, he needed to know he wasn’t deleting something important of Ignis’. And so when the folder loaded, quicker than anything Prompto’s old laptop could have accomplished, he found to his surprise…

Wow. Ho-ly shit.

Prompto may have just found Ignis’ porn stash.

A series of videos popped up on screen, each showing varying degrees of revealed skin. No faces were featured, in fact, there weren’t really any recognizable features that would identify who was on the screen. Not that there weren’t discernable features at all, because that top one definitely had a dick in it. And Prompto was sure he could pick out what the bottom one was, and wow he did not expect to be face-to-screen with someone’s asshole on Ignis-fucking-Scientia’s laptop. And yeah, Iggy was only human and it shouldn’t have been a surprise that he might want something to jerk off to every once in a while –Ramuh knew he needed it with how stressed out he constantly was– but he’d given off such a constant image of prim and proper that Prompto was still struck speechless at the idea of it. He personally couldn’t imagine Ignis jerking off to anything, had honestly never even thought of him that way, and so to find blatant porn on the svelte advisor’s computer had left him gobsmacked.

And he could admit… He was a little curious.

“What the hell kinda porn would Iggy even be into?” he’d mumbled to himself, finger having moved the cursor over the last and most recent video, hovering over the left button as he contemplated clicking on it. He thought to himself, Ignis would probably be into vanilla porn. Something quick and simple that would relieve him enough to get him going for his next task, or relax him enough into sleeping better at night. It probably wouldn’t be much lewder than the camera angles, because seriously that thumbnail was right up in someone’s ass, and likely wouldn’t be very loud for the sake of discreetness. Or who knew, maybe Ignis was a kinky fucker who got off on bondage and whipping or something. Honestly, Prompto didn’t know the man well enough to confidently call what sort of naughties he enjoyed watching. He tapped the button lightly, not clicking yet but still open to the idea. It was downloaded, so there’d be no evidence of Prompto watching it once he exited the window, and yeah he’d promised not to snoop but this would niggle at the back of his mind until he soothed his curiosity and…

Fuck it. He wanted to know.

He wouldn’t watch it for too long, he told himself. He’d catch a glimpse of whatever Ignis was getting off to, laugh to himself about it, and move on with his night. He’d finished all he could of his thesis, opting to spend the next morning proof reading and editing before sending it in and returning the laptop to its owner, so it wasn’t like he’d be doing anything else on the laptop. He certainly wasn’t planning on getting off to Ignis’ porn. ‘Wasn’t planning’ being the keywords. Who knew what he’d run into once that video started.

And so when it did, Prompto found himself staring at a smooth back, clear of blemishes save a faded line across the bottom portion. The lighting was sort of bad though, so Prompto wasn’t even sure if that was really what he was seeing. There was nothing above the neck, hell nothing of the neck in fact. Pale shoulder blades stretched skin taught as the star of the show’s muscles contracted, likely in response to the thin, long fingers trailing over his spine. At least, Prompto was fairly certain that was a guy. More so certain when said guy groaned lowly. Prompto squeaked, turning the sound down on the laptop, having not realized that it had been up so high in the first place. He didn’t turn it off though. That voice sounded…vaguely familiar. Maybe he and Iggy watched the same porn?

The person behind the camera, also male judging by the tenor in his chuckle, continued to trail his fingers lightly over the other man’s skin, slowly and teasingly, the camera following just as coyly. It flickered in and out of focus occasionally, putting an annoyed grimace on Prompto’s face as he thought up the multiple ways he could make that long shot look a hell of a lot better. This was clearly amateur porn then, and he couldn’t knock Ignis for that, after all real sex appealed to a lot of people more than fake movie sex, but that made the camera quality distracting. Especially when it got to the good part (hey, Prompto was an equal opportunist and found all bodies beautiful, so he wasn’t gonna complain when the pink flesh of the thumbnail was finally revealed in the video). It centered on that particular body part as those fingers disappeared from view, accompanied by a wet, suckling sound before reappearing in the frame, slick with spit. They trailed circles around the rim, occasionally rubbing over the entire hole before returning to their circuit. The muscles trembled and squeezed as a result, and Prompto felt a warmth in his gut and a twitch in his pants as he witnessed another’s pleasure.

The teasing continued for a short while longer before someone finally spoke.

“Put that down and get on with it,” a voice mumbled impatiently, low and husky and…

Wait.

Holy fuck.

Holy fuck, holy shit, holy shit-fuck-damn, holy Shiva’s titsicles.

That was Noct’s voice.

_Whaaaaat?!_

“As you wish,” another voice answered from behind the camera. A disturbingly familiar, classically accented voice. It chuckled again, the same sound that had emanated from the speakers only a minute earlier, and Prompto nearly dropped the laptop out of surprise alone.

That was fucking Ignis! No wait, that was Ignis fucking Noctis! Just—what the fuck?!

Since when were they even in a relationship?! Prompto had never heard nor seen anything about it, not from Gladio, not from Iris… Certainly not from the couple themselves. And Prompto assumed they were a couple and this wasn’t a friends-with-benefits thing. Not when the camera finally panned up to Noctis’ face, peeking over his shoulder as his eyes practically smoldered at the camera, and the man behind it. That wasn’t a look someone gave to a one-night stand, or…multiple nights? How long had this been going on anyway?

Prompto puzzled over this as the events on screen continued to unfold. The camera was set down somewhere to face them, angled in a way where there was still a nice(?) view of Noctis’ ass, as well as Ignis’ as he kneeled behind the bent over body, without completely obscuring the rest of them. Noctis’ recognizable shock of messy black hair was easy to make out, and while Ignis’ hair was left down and his glasses placed away, he was vividly discernible on the screen as well. Ignis shuffled backward in a ridiculously smooth motion considering Prompto never considered shuffling to be a smooth movement, grabbing handfuls of Noct’s buttcheeks and spreading them wide before…

Holy shit…

Before…bending down himself and licking a streak of saliva up the crack. He kept it up a few times until finally focusing on one area. Prompto was more than certain he could pick out what area that was. There was a sliver of wet pink revealed as Ignis swirled his tongue around Noctis’ hole, motioning his head as if he were thrusting it inside, before this was covered as one cheek was released. That hand trailed behind Noctis, stroking down trembling thighs before circling around to finger at the tip of Noct’s dick. It circled the head lightly, playing with the slit for a moment, before sliding down the vein until it reached the base, tracing undiscernible patterns across Noct’s sack. The wet sounds of Ignis eating Noctis out could be picked up by the microphone, and Prompto was guessing by the shape of the frame that it was a phone camera. It was high quality enough to get a clear picture of what was going on now that it wasn’t in the front row seats, but it was still clearly amateur. Prompto figured if he’d put his camera to good use, he’d get something way better—

No, _no_! He was not going down that train of thought.

The sounds got louder in volume then, causing Prompto to jump and look in vain around his apartment, despite the fact that no one lived with him. They had also gotten dirtier, what with the loud squelching sounds of Ignis licking Noctis out and the man of the hour himself moaning loudly into his pillows. And that was what really hammered it in. Those pillows. Those very same pillows that Prompto had leaned back against while the two were in a late night gaming spree. Those very same pillows that Noctis was drooling on as his mouth hung open in bliss. It was…yeah. Prompto really shouldn’t have been watching this. He should’ve turned the video off and blocked the entire thing out of his mind. He should forget the sights and sounds of his friends having sex and go straight back to having never imagined any of them in any sexual situations. He never should have _seen_ them in any sexual situations. His body disagreed, however. Tightly.

Prompto was stuck in a strange moral dilemma where he contemplated actually whipping his dick out and masturbating as he watched Iggy’s sex tape. It was wrong on so many levels. But unless someone was watching through the laptop camera, which Prompto had been assured by both Ignis and Gladio to never be the case with Lucis, no one would actually know that Prompto had seen this. And well…it was hot. He couldn’t deny his friends were attractive and he couldn’t deny how his body would react to watching two attractive people do the nasty on film, regardless of who they were. It was still a little weird but…he was here now and no one was there to stop him and he might as well…relieve himself. Sighing in resignation, Prompto popped open his button and fly and started to rub himself over his underwear.

Ignis had pulled away from Noctis, prompting a whine from the younger man that caused Prompto to snort (typical, after all), and reached out of view of the camera for what Prompto assumed, from the popping noise, to be lube. And sure enough, when Iggy straightened up again his fingers were glistening. He placed them back at Noctis’ opening, circling lightly again and earning another wordless complaint, before finally pushing two fingers in at once. It actually sent a shock of worry through Prompto for a small moment, wondering if that was painful, but Noctis’ response was undeniably positive from how he pressed his hips back against those fingers –allowing them to slip in further– and groaned. It left the question up in the air on just how often they’d done this. Often enough, judging by the lack of hesitation on both of their parts. Ignis spread his fingers within Noctis, pushing a third one in to stretch him further, and Noct only moaned louder, voice muffled when he pressed his face into the pillow.

There was yet another slick, wet noise when Ignis finally pulled his fingers back out, not lingering to tease Noct any longer despite his earlier attitude towards doing so. Instead he reached for the lube again, pulling the tube in sight this time before popping the cap back open. He squeezed a large dollop onto his hand, rubbing the lube over his erection before holding it steady to push inside of Noct. Prompto’s eyes were glued to the screen, his attention fully funneled into the activity now that he’d gotten over the strangeness of watching the two. It was still present in the back of his mind, wouldn’t ever really go away, but Prompto’s dick didn’t really care, especially not when he finally pulled it out of his underwear and started to stroke it. He’d be going at it dry and it’d probably hurt later, but he knew if he got up and looked away from the screen he’d never be able to finish the video or himself. It’d be way too embarrassing. And his warm hand circled around the base felt good enough as it was.

On the screen, Ignis had foregone any semblance of control. He hadn’t even put on a condom when he’d entered Noct, but then Prompto guessed they probably knew enough about each other to make the call on whether or not they wanted or needed one. He hadn’t warmed up or held still and let Noctis adjust. He’d practically slammed their hips together, fingers curled around Noctis’ hips in a vice like grip as he pulled him back onto his cock physically. Noctis, for his part, wasn’t even moving much on his own. Couldn’t really, not with Ignis manhandling him and pounding him into the bed; mattress bouncing and frame hitting the wall rhythmically. The sound of skin slapping skin drifted lazily from the speakers, the volume still turned down as it was accompanied by grunts and moans from both men on camera. Noctis clenched his hands into fists, his head turned to the side and facing the camera so that he could breathe. The look on his face was…gods. He looked like he’d been sent to heaven, despite the flush of his face and the sweat on his brow. Even Ignis had his head thrown back, gasping in breaths of air between each sound he let out, hair sticking to his forehead while the looser strands shifted with each thrust.

They rocked smoothly against each other, fitting perfectly as if two pieces of a puzzle. It was strangely fascinating to watch their skin meet, hands sliding against flesh soaked with sweat. Ignis leaned over Noctis, somehow thrusting _harder_ , and reached around to stroke at his erection. Noct was shuddering from the stimulation, biting his lip when his mouth wasn’t wide open. His moans were practically punctuating each thrust, short and breathless at this point. And raising in pitch at infrequent intervals, making it sound like Ignis was literally fucking the voice out of him. He might as well have been. The bed was slamming against the wall now, and even Noct looked like he was being scooted across the sheets before Ignis inevitably pulled him back in place.

Ignis lifted Noctis’ leg then, turning him on his side where everything was on display, before continuing. And it truly was _everything_. Noct’s red rim stretched around Ignis’ girth, his balls swaying and his cock bouncing against his stomach with each hard thrust, leaving little spatters of fluid dribbling down his skin. Noctis gripped his fingers tightly into the messy sheets, head thrown back as he shouted in time with their movements. The rest of his body squirmed in Ignis’ grasped, trembling even harder when Ignis grabbed him again and stroked him into completion.

And it didn’t stop.

Thank gods it didn’t stop, because Prompto was about to burst and he needed that one extra push. Ignis continued fucking into Noctis with the same amount of strength and angling his thrusts differently so as to, as far as Prompto guessed, hit Noct’s prostate better. It sent even more spurts of cum out of Noct’s tip, dripping onto the sheets freely with more splattering his stomach with each swing of Ignis’ hips. The noises he was making though. That was what finally pushed Prompto over the edge. He grit his teeth as he came, eyes squeezed shut as he missed Ignis’ own climax. That didn’t matter though. Those mewling sounds planted themselves in the forefront of Prompto’s mind and screamed at him that this was what pleasure sounded like. And he had no choice but to let go at the sound of them, his own euphoria coursing through him as he continued to listen to the little squelches and pants and sighs as the two slowed their sex to a stop.

That was, quite frankly, the most intense orgasm Prompto had ever had. And he decided right then and there to never think of it again.

And so he wiped himself off (thankfully nothing got on the laptop), closed the video, and went to bed. And when morning came, he edited and reviewed his thesis, saved it to his thumb drive without lingering anywhere else in Ignis’ files, and placed the laptop carefully in his backpack. His detour to Noct’s place found, much to his expectation, that Ignis was there as well. He’d answered the door, asked if Prompto got all of his work done, and took his laptop back without issue.

Prompto couldn’t look the man in the eyes, for his part.

“…Are you alright, Prompto?” Iggy asked, tilting his head down slightly to see why Prompto was avoiding his gaze. Prompto’s traitor of a mind played back the sounds of Iggy’s moans in radio quality and his felt the tips of his ears go red.

“O-oh, uh…I’m fine! Just…just peachy…keen. Fine. Absolutely…perfect?”

The mess of a sentence, if it could have even been called that, only earned Prompto a raised eyebrow. Before Ignis could speak any further though, Prompto swiveled around in the opposite direction and practically sprinted back to the elevator, only managing to squeak a ‘seeyouguyslater’ back at Ignis, and presumably Noctis, before disappearing down the hall.

Yeah. Prompto wasn’t going to be able to stop thinking about it now.


End file.
